Une stupidité contagieuse
by misro
Summary: Oliver et Marcus ont couché ensemble, c'est un fait. Et, poussé a bout par le Serpentard, Oliver va commettre une action plutôt gênante. Mais Flint n'a t'il réellement voulu qu'embêter le châtain ? Ahah.. YAOI, MARCUS/OLI. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

JE SUIS REVENUE :) !

Après une petite absence, j'ai eu une idée farfelue que je m'empresse de mettre en pratique ( en fait, je suis en vacances, c'est juste ça..). voici donc un Oli/marcus qui, j'espère, vous plaira :D ! Reviews?

Synopsis : Marcus et Oliver ont couché ensemble, lors d'une soirée bien arrosée. Le serpentard aurait demandé a l'autre de sortir avec lui. Oliver, décidé a l'emmerder avec ça, le titille, et comme d'habitude joue le jeu du brun, se mettant dans une situation problématique par sa seule faute. Mais Marcus ne cherchait t-il vraiment QU'A embêter le Gryffon ?( le résumé est nul :) dommage)

Auteur : Misro

Rating : M

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas a moi blablabla..

Genre : YAOI : OLI/MARCUS.

P.s : bonne lecture :3

* * *

Mes yeux s'ouvrent douloureusement. Je rencontre la lumière, et une pelote d'épingle semble me perforer le crâne, m'obligeant a refermer mes paupières. Doucement, je fais le point, et retente l'expérience avec méfiance. Bon, je distingue des draps, je dois être dans un lit. Je sais que j'ai trop bu, hier, mais jusqu'à ne plus me rappeler de là où je suis allé, ça devient grave, Percy va me tuer ... Me redressant, je gémis alors qu'une nausée me fait frémir, et réussi tout de même à me lever. Oula, je ne suis vraiment pas frais, et ma tête me semble aussi lourde que mes livres de cours. Un boxer ! Je le mets, et le vois aussitôt dégringoler au sol. Ce n'est apparemment pas le mien. La gorge nouée, je me retourne , et vois un autre garçon, presqu'un homme, allongé sur le ventre, dont la respiration régulière m'informe qu'il dort encore. Par merlin, qu'ais-je fais comme folie, encore ? Il est brun, grand, et sa chute de reins est un véritable plaisir visuel. Un dos musclé, un cou plus fin, je devine le reste sans problème. Souriant, je contourne le lit, et blêmi en voyant le visage de mon apollon. Et merde. Je me jette sur mes vêtements, chancelle un peu et me rue ensuite vers la sortie. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi lui, surtout ? S'il se souvient de cette soirée, ma vie est fichue. Ouch, mon postérieur me fait souffrir, il n'a pas du y aller de main morte. Sale connard de mes deux, tu me le paieras !

"..."

_Lorsque je finis par émerger, je ressens comme un vide a mon côté. Je me redresse, baille, fais jouer mes articulations et me rends compte avec amusement que mon partenaire nocturne s'est fait la malle. Bah, je le retrouverais une fois que son identité me sera revenue en tête. C'était un bon coup, en tout cas. Je me lève, vais dans la salle de bain présente dans chaque chambre Serpentard, et commence par une bonne douche. Le parfum qui flotte dans l'air me dit vaguement quelque chose._

_« Marcus, puis je entrer ou ta conquête est à poil ?_

_-Ma conquête s'est tirée, tu peux venir, Dray. »_

_J'esquisse un sourire en le voyant se pincer le nez :_

_« Ca sent la mort la dedans, vous avez baisés combien de fois au juste ?_

_-Plus que ne le supporterait ton petit cul, j'en ai peur…_

_-Ah ah, très drôle… Attends, c'était un garçon ? »_

_N'allez pas croire qu'il me fait une crise de jalousie, ou qu'il est homophobe. Non, Draco Malefoy est l'être le plus ragoteur que je connaisse. Pire qu'une fille, il connait tous les potins possible et inimaginable. Je pense même que c'est lui qui en colporte la majorité. Je lui explique en deux mots que je ne sais pas qui a occupé mon plumard une bonne partie de la nuit, et il éclate de rire, se mettant à chercher quelque chose trahissant son blaze. Sincèrement, je me contrefous de ce genre de détail inutile. Je reprends ma douche, découvrant avec une légère surprise de nombreux suçons au niveau de mes cuisses._

_« Marcus, je crois avoir trouvé un objet intéressant ! »_

_Je passe la tête par la porte, vaguement agacé, et pousse un sifflement étonné en voyant ce que tient le blond a la main : une cravate rayée rouge et or. Je ne sais pas qui est le Gryffondor en question, mais à cet instant il doit se sentir bien mal…_

"..."

« Je me sens tellement mal ! »

Et je broyais du noir. Je m'en voulais terriblement d'avoir fais une chose aussi stupide, et j'en voulais surtout a Angélina de pas avoir été mon filet de sécurité habituel.

« Tu étais en train de _t'engueuler_ avec lui, Oliver, comment aurais-je pus deviner que deux heures plus tard vous… »

Elle rougit et s'éclaffe. C'est la qu'on voit les vrais amis, tiens. Mais elle marque un point, je n'aurais pas du boire autant : l'alcool et moi, c'est finit ! Soudainement sérieux, je resserre le nœud de ma cravate. Merde. Ou-est-ma-cravate ? Paniqué, je me rends compte qu'elle doit être restée dans la chambre de l'ennemi. Je hais le destin. Soupirant, je quitte le dortoir pour m'aérer les idées, et tombe nez-a-nez avec cet imbécile musclé :

« Tiens, Woodie.

-Tiens, Flint. Casse toi, veux tu, tu empuanties mon air.

-Comme ta chambre ce matin, Marcus ! »

Malefoy. Cette petite teigne. S'il ne se faisait pas mon attrapeur après les entraînements, je lui aurais déjà montré ma façon de penser. Alors que je travaille activement à m'empêcher de rougir, Flint sors de sa poche une jolie cravate. MA cravate, évidement. J'hausse les sourcils comiquement, et lui demande s'il compte se pendre avec, mais ma remarque le faire juste sourire. Il a l'air deux fois plus méchant, comme ça.

« Non, Wood, non, cette cravate appartient à celui qui s'est fait pété le cul cette nuit, et je compte bien le retrouver… »

La délicatesse incarnée, n'est-ce pas. Je fais une mimique dégoutée, pleins a voix haute le malheureux qui a eu à souffrir pendant une nuit en sa compagnie, puis tente une retraite stratégique en l'insultant discrètement sur sa mémoire de poisson. Je sais, la mienne n'est guère mieux, mais je suis la victime, donc j'ai tous les droits. Mais, alors que j'allais réussir à descendre les escaliers, une main s'abat sur mon épaule :

« Hey, mais dis moi, Wood, ce ne serait pas la tienne ? »

Je me retourne d'un bloc, lui braille qu'il peut toujours rêver, qu'il prend ses désirs pour la réalité et qu'il me fait perdre mon temps, et ceci dit je m'enfuis courageusement vers les étages inférieur. J'ai peur d'avoir signé mes aveux.

«_ C'est moi ou…_

_-Ce n'est pas toi, Dray, oh que non… »_

_Je sers la cravate de Wood, et sens un frisson d'excitation m'envahir. WOOD. J'ai donc couché avec lui. De meilleur humeur, je me rends à mon prochain cours en sifflotant, suivis d'un blond qui secoue la tête en soupirant. Après midi, je serais deux heures en compagnie de mon cher amant. Je vais le rendre fou, recoucher avec lui, et ensuite je le jetterais comme un vulgaire mouchoir. Ah, je suis diabolique. Mais j'aimerais bien me souvenir de la nuit passée, quand même, histoire de pouvoir le torturer avec les détails graveleux._

_« Marcus, tu ricanes tout seul, je sais que tu prépares un mauvais coup… »_

_Quel intérêt malsain, quand même ! Je m'empresse de l'informer de mon plan, qui, aussi simple soit-il, sera dévastateur, et le laisse trottiner jusqu'à un groupe d'élèves. Les rumeurs vont débuter, cela ne rendra la chose que plus facile pour moi. Je vais d'abord le harceler mentalement : cela va être rapide vu la faiblesse apparente de Wood. Ensuite, je le prends par surprise, dans tous les sens du terme, et ce sera terminé. Avec un sourire mauvais, je me rends en Métamorphose, l'esprit occupé. Je dois le faire craquer._

_"..."_

« Il ne me fera pas craquer ! , braillais-je, les nerfs a vif, cette chose hybride se croit tout permit, mais je t'assure que je céderais pas ! »

Regard inquiet d'Angélina. Vive la confiance. Je sens une mauvaise aura se répandre dans la salle de cours, une demi-heure après la pause déjeuné. Ma gorge se noue, alors que j'aperçois l'objet de mes pensées en train de me fixer dangereusement. Je passe devant lui avec une démarche mécanique, et entends un sifflement détestable, probablement destiné a me rendre furieux. Je joue au sourd, me pose a côté de Percy qui m'observe avec curiosité, et lui expose mon problème. Mon ami nettoie ses lunettes, et je le sens réfléchir avec une rapidité choquante.

« Avant tout, tu me dois un détail..

- Lequel ?

- C'était bien ? »

PERCY ! Me demander une telle chose ! J'ouvris la bouche, m'étranglant avec ma langue, perdis mes mots, et pour conclure bafouillais un oui gêné que j'étouffais un maximum. Par merlin, c'était vrai. J'avais apprécié cette nuit. Me collant la table, je coulais mon regard vert Flint, qui s'amusait a taper dans le tabouret de son voisin dans l'évidente idée de le faire choir. Quel crétin. Je grimace, et ouvre la bouche pour quémander de l'aide a Percy quand..

« .. Haa, oui, plus… Plus… Haaaaa.. »

" _**Son corps se tendit comme un arc, alors que ses doigts empoignaient durement les fines mèches constituant son cuir chevelu. Il avait chaud, mais il en voulait plus. Flint le pénétra brutalement, et il cria en griffant son torse, ses jambes se nouant autour de sa taille pour profiter de la puissance du Serpentard. Son souffle, rapide, était brûlant. Il n'en pouvait plus. Sa bouche dévorait la sienne avec empressement, sans en être satisfait.**_

_**« Sors avec moi ».**_

_**La voix de Flint était rauque, chaude, sombre, et divinement excitante. Le châtain l'embrassa, sa langue caressant la sienne, alors qu'il le poussait en arrière pour s'empaler de lui-même sur le sexe de son amant. Le moment de jouissance avec moi. Mais Flint prit son visage entre deux doigts, sérieux a mourir, et se lécha les lèvres :**_

_**« Sors avec moi .Je te veux.**_

_**- Alors force-moi. »**_

_**Et ils avaient basculés de nouveau.**_ "

« … Oliver, arrête de me taper dessus ! Que se passe t-il ? »

Tel un autiste, je continuai a mettre des coups dans l'épaule de Percy, le regard vague et la bouche grande ouverte. Ce flash back, aussi rapide qu'intense, venait de lever un voile absolument grotesque sur cette partie de jambe en l'air. Flint, ce sale porc pervers, m'avait demandé de sortir avec moi, ni plus ni moins. Et je l'avais encouragé ! Pas le saint Quidditch ! Peu importait. Il m'avait demandé deux fois, et j'avais refusé. Voila l'important.

« .. Oliver ?! Cesse donc !

-Percy ! Percy il m'a demandé de sortir avec moi ! »

Je lui expliquais le détail, et je crus un instant qu'il allait succomber a un infarctus. Mais les Weasley sont coriaces, et il s'en tira pour un gros rire hystérique. Mc Gonagall sonne l'intercours, et je me lève, prêt a aller humilier Flint devant tous ses amis. Cette chose une fois faite, il me laissera forcément tranquille. Courage, Olli ! Je fis deux pas dans sa direction, les poings serrés, et me planta devant lui:

"Flint. On DOIT parler.

- Du soir ou je t'ai fais grimper aux rideaux ?"

* * *

TADAM. Un premier chapitre qui est légèrement nul, sachant que j'y vais a tâton, et je m'en excuse! De plus, je ne sais pas si mes coupures sont bien visibles : le texte normal,c 'est quand Oliver pense, en italique c'est Flint, et en gras italique , c'est le flash back.

voila, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop mauvais non plus :) !


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE DEUX :) Alors, j'essais de planter l'intrigue comme je peux, désolée si cela donne un effet brouillon :'( ! Bonne lecture a vous, et un grand MERCI pour les reviews!

* * *

Oubliant dans l'instant mon idée principale, je me jetais sur lui tel un fauve enragé, décidé a lui faire avaler ses yeux, et son arrogance de Serpentard par la même occasion, mais il m'attrapa par les poignets et souriant d'un air obscène :

« Mais c'est qu'il en veut encore, le petit pervers..

- Va te faire mettre, Flint. Ce n'est pas MOI qui ai fais une demande, a ce que je sache. »

Un silence de mort accueilli ma phrase, et le brun me lâcha comme s'il s'était brûlé. Son regard s'était durcit, et il me demanda sèchement de quoi je parlais. Tous les élèves nous épiaient du coin de l'œil, et je profitais de l'absence de Mc Go' pour beugler qu'il m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui plusieurs fois, sans plaisanter, me regardant droit dans les yeux. Les murmures naissaient ça et là. J'attendais une réaction explosive, et fus extrêmement déçu en le voyant sourire :

« Et qu'as-tu répondu ?

-Non ! Evidemment !

- Alors l'affaire est close. »

Au risque d'être vulgaire, je venais de me faire méchamment entuber. Flint bavardait avec Malefoy, et je réalisais avec horreur que personne ne riait de lui. Mon affaire tombait à l'eau.

« C'est une chose stupide ! Tu n'es pas choqué d'avoir fais une chose aussi stupide, toi ?! »

Flint se leva, tel un ours prêt au combat, et éclata d'un rire sardonique. Nous étions le centre d'attention, et je vis Percy sortir sa baguette, dans l'évidente intention d'intervenir si jamais le brun était prit d'une folie meurtrière :

« Et bien ! Tu as refusé, point barre ! Je peux te le demander encore, hein ? tu veux sortie avec moi, Woodie ? J'étais bourré ! J'ai dis n'importe quoi ! »

Il me poussait en arrière, et mes faibles arguments étaient balayés avec une facilité déconcertante. Je voyais ses muscles rouler sous sa peau, ses dents blanches qui avaient marquées mon cou, et j'étais perturbé de ces visions.

« Alors, Woodie, tu ne dis rien ? Tu veux sortir avec moi, ahah ? Hein ? Je te le demande, tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Il me tournait en dérision, me forçant a reculer au entre de la classe, me harcelant de ces phrases , ses mains me heurtant de plus en plus fort :

« Alors le puceau, tu dis plus rien ? T'as peur de te faire niquer une deuxième fois ? Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Je ne parvenais pas à me reprendre. Ma contre-attaque fut donc une surprise totale, y comprit pour moi-même.

« Ouais. »

Mon cœur se gonfla d'un air mortel, et je fermais les yeux en attendant un coup qui ne vint pas. Flint était aussi abasourdi que si j'avais exprimé l'idée de lui couper ses attributs. Il fit un pas sur le côté, plissa les yeux, jeta un regard inquiet a un Malefoy sur le cul, et au final me demanda si j'étais sérieux. Ce fut a mon tour de le faire reculer :

« Ben alors, Flint, on a peur d'assumer ses engagements ? Ah bah oui, j'ai accepté, c'est dommage, hein ? Fallait pas me titiller, imbécile !

- Stupide… C'était toi qui me traitais de stupide ? Toi t'es vraiment con ma parole ! »

Il me frappa. Je me ruais sur lui, et les autres se mirent à scander nos noms en rythme. Percy, affalé sur sa table, n'en croyait pas ses lunettes. Il regardait son ami se battre avec son « petit copain », l'insultant avec force, alors que les élèves, Gryffondor comme Serpentard, criaient pour les exciter davantage.

« La stupidité est contagieuse », lâcha le préfet, affligé, avant de se lever pour les séparer avant que Mc Gonagall ne revienne, et ne punisse les deux maisons pour brutalité.

"..."

_MOI ! EN COUPLE ! J'avais envie de vomir, et de tuer quelqu'un. Peut être même allais-je faire les deux à la fois. Vite ! Une victime ! Malheureusement, le dortoir fut déserté, et je n'au pas la force de dégueuler sur ce petit cul propre blond qui se prétendait être mon ami. _

_« Malefoy, sale bâtard, comment as-tu pu me laisser m'embourber dans cette affaire ?! »_

_Il se curait les ongles, me souriant, et lâcha de sa voix prétentieuse que j'allais pouvoir me le faire jusqu'à se qu'il casse, s'il ne voulait pas perdre la mobilité de ses petites fesses. Je pouvais me lâcher, sous le simple et vulgaire prétexte que je sortais avec lui, et que j'étais actif. Il s'était fait avoir._

_« Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit aussi simple.._

_-Bien sur que si, Marcus ! Wood est la fille du couple. C'est comme une plante : tu dois beaucoup lui parler et beaucoup l'arroser. »_

_Cette mauvaise métaphore me fit sourire. J'allais lui trouver un joli surnom, et le traîner dans un coin sombre pour que s'extériorise la bête vivant en moi. Ce n'était pas un SI mauvais plan, dans un sens. Evidemment, c'était un Gryffondor. Et brun, en plus. J'avais toujours eu un faible pour les blonds, mais on ferait avec. Je l'avais baisé une fois, et il avait été assez stupide pour se risquer une nouvelle fois à passer entre mes bras. Draco roucoulait a propos de diners romantique, mais je le laissais a son délire de gay refoulé, et allais passer une chemise immaculé. Pour l'avoir à mes pieds, deux choses : avoir un look irréprochable, et un regard de tueur. Par chance, j'étais né avec ces deux qualités._

_« Marcus ! »_

_Je me retournais, et Draco vint me glisser un condom dans la poche de mon jean, roulant des yeux._

_« On doit tout faire a ta place, ma parole !_

_-Merci, Dray, je te raconterais comment ça s'est passé._

_-Les rumeurs le feront bien assez vite. Mais tu sais, Wood ne se laisseras pas faire une deuxième fois aussi facilement. L'alcool, ça va bien une fois, mais bon.. »_

_J'éclatais d'un rire démoniaque, et lui assurait que ce ne serait pas un problème. Ce n'était pas un crétin comme Wood qui résisterait a mon charme. _

"..."

« Tu m'as appelé COMMENT ?! »

Je criais. Encore. Expliquant a cet être dénua de cerveau que non, « petit salope » n'était pas un surnom affectueux, et que par conséquent, la prochaine fois qu'il oserait me nommer comme ça, je me ferais une joie de lui arracher la langue, quitte a me salir un peu. Ensuite, alors qu'il ronchonnait déjà, il exigea une balade en tête à tête a l'extérieur.

« Hors de question. Tu veux me violer, je le sais. »

C'est donc en gesticulant qu'il me porta sur son épaule, et me balança sans douleur sur l'herbe du parc. Chose étrange : personne n'était là. Moi qui pensais que toutes les filles deviendraient folles en découvrant que leur idole préférait les mâles, je me trompais bien ! Bref, j'en étais là de mes réflexions intenses, quand une masse vint se jeter sur moi dans l'évidente intention de m'embrasser. Je le repoussais en beuglant :

« MERDE ! Flint, qu'est ce que tu fous ?!

- On sort ensemble, oui ou non ?! Alors arrête de faire ton prude !

-C'est un peu rapide, sale pervers ! Enlève tes mains de… ANIMAL ! »

Je me fis poursuivre sur plusieurs mètres, puis plaquer au sol, et je finis par lui accorder un baiser légèrement forcé, rendu agaçant par la brutalité que Flint se plaisait à y mettre.

« CRETIN ! »

Je lui braillais que ce n'était pas ça, un vrai baiser. Regard insensible de mon interlocuteur. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est me prendre, ce sale branleur. Je me mis donc a lui expliquer, surveillant tout de même du coin de l'œil son avancée progressive vers mon entrejambe. Il se stoppa a un centimètre de mon visage, et fit le sourire le plus effrayant que j'eu le malheur de voir.

« Je sais embrasser, Wood. Ferme les yeux. »

Et risquer de me faire déshabiller ? Nous étions trop loin pour que je puisse crier au viol.

« Hey, Flint, ça ne te gêne pas le moins du monde de rouler un palot a ton pire ennemi ? Enfin, c'est naturel, je suis beau et adulé, mais sache qu'a MOI, ça ne me plait pas du tout de devoir me farcir toutes ces fadaises qui.. »

Il m'embrassait. Plus rien à voir avec le précédent baiser, c'était doux, chaud, ça mordillait un peu a la base des lèvres, c'était un peu paresseux, mais si volatile, si… Excitant. Il s'écartait, et pourtant je suivais son mouvement, incapable de briser ce mur de chaleur qu'il m'octroyait. Sa main gauche se coula le long de mon cou, et je me surpris à me caler entre ses jambes, m'appuyant sur ses cuisses d'acier pour lui faciliter l'accès.

Puis, tout cessa. J'écarquillais les yeux, les lèvres carmin, le visage cerise, et me basculais en arrière pour me cacher les joues.

« C… comment tu fais ça ? J… C'était... Tu… »

C'était PAS JUSTE ! Mince, quoi. Moi je ne sais pas embrasser comme ça, et j'étais profondément vexé de le découvrir aussi… Attrayant. Ma respiration reprit sa régularité.

« On se voit plus tard, je pense. La machine est en route.

- Je te jure que tu ne baiseras plus.

-Tu ne devrais pas jurer, ma petite salope.

- ARRETE CA DE SUITE ! »

".."

_Bon. Ce n'était qu'un baiser de pacotille. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. Il ne m'avait même pas donné envie. Rien à battre de ce mec. Superficiel à faire peur. Et même son corps laisse à désirer._

_« Marcus, c'est moi ou tu as l'air prêt à te jeter sur n'importe quoi capable de supporter ton excitation ? »_

_Dray est franchement con, quand il s'y met. Amusé, il se met a appuyer sur mon début d'érection, et je le repousse d'un geste brusque._

_« Qu'a-t-il fait pour te mettre dans un tel état ? »_

_Rien. Rien, merde, il n'a rien fait. J'ai sortis ma botte secrète, sensée le terminer et me permettre de déchainer mes envies, mais j'avais commencé à bander, et … Il n'avait pas été si attiré que ça. Surprit, certes, intrigué aussi, mais... Il n'avait pas eu la réaction que j'attendais de lui. Je pensais que ce côté de moi le rendrait fou. J'avais eu tors. Et je détestais avoir tors. Soufflant comme un bœuf, je glissais au blond que j'allais avoir besoin d'une nouvelle stratégie. Il fut presque choqué en réalisant que j'avais vraiment essayé de SEDUIRE Wood. Mais… N'était-ce pas lui qui me l'avait fortement conseillé ?_

_« Mais voyons, Marcus, tu dois lire entre les lignes !_

_-.. Ne m'en demande pas trop._

_- tu n'es PAS romantique, alors n'essais pas de faire comme tel ! On te voit tous comme Flint, la bête de sexe au regard de braise, point barre ! »_

_Alors comme ça, Wood serait plus attiré par ma sauvagerie naturelle ? Comment Draco peut-il savoir ça ? Peu importait, après tout. Wood était a moi, et son petit air crédule s'effacerait bientôt, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. _

_« .. Toi aussi, tu me vois comme une bête de sexe ? Intéressant._

_-Marcus, merde, ne fais pas le gamin ! »_

_Je partais déjà dans ma chambre, sans l'écouter. Pourquoi me compliquais-je la vie ? woodie avait foiré. Sortant avec moi, il avait pensé me piéger, et j'allais lui prouver le contraire avec une satisfaction jouissive._

* * *

_Fin du second chapire, je travaille déjà activement a ecrire la suite :D ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu(e)s :).._


	3. Chapter 3

Mon retard est inexcusable, mais je m'excuse quand même ;D ! Comme je suis en vacances, je vais pouvoir continuer la progression de cette fic, merci a vos reviews, et encore désolée pour l'attente, si attente il y a eu !

ENJOY

* * *

« Oliver ? »

Percy passait une main inquiète devant mes yeux. Il ne m'avait pas vu ainsi depuis le jour ou, crisant après une semaine d'examens, je m'étais bourré de chocolat à m'en faire une indigestion terrible. Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Que Flint ait perdu, l'espace d'un court instant, sa folie meurtrière, et me paraisse presque… Doux ? Flint ! Une minute de plus, et j'aurais été totalement à sa merci. C'était si changeant. Ses doigts caressant sa joue, et ce baiser, si … Intense..

« Oliver, tu baves. »

Il embrassait bien. Et.. Il avait un goût spécial. Ca me rappelait étrangement le réglisse. J'adore le réglisse.

« OLIVER !

- AAH ? »

Je reculais, et manquais de tomber de ma chaise. Percy souffla en secouant la tête, et me demanda la raison de cette rêverie soudaine. J'hésitais. J'avais peur de décevoir mon ami en lui parlant de cette soudaine attirance pour l'autre Flint. Car ce n'était pas le vrai, évidemment. Le vrai était odieux, brutal, dénaturé, vulgaire, et c'était mon ennemi juré. Percy réussi a me tirer les vers du nez, et présenta ses paumes au ciel en soupirant :

« C'est le monde à l' envers. Que vous couchiez ensemble par erreur, passe encore. Que, sous l'effet de l'alcool, il te demande de sortir avec lui, je PEUX comprendre. Mais qu'a présent, ce soit la réalité, et que tu te mettes a le désirer… FLINT ! Voyons, Oliver, tu es sur de ce que tu dis ? »

Je rougis, détourne les yeux, ébouriffe mes cheveux et hausse les épaules. J'essayais de réfléchir. Mais Percy, telle une conscience insupportable, continuait de parler :

« Mais, d'un autre côté, je ne peux pas nier que tu as un lien avec lui. Vous êtes toujours en train de vous cherchez, de vous faire réagir, d'attirer l'attention. Vous êtes un peu complémentaire. Lui l'armoire a glace, le Serpentard manipulateur, violent, que tout le monde craint, mais provocateur et désirable… Et toi, le Gryffondor beau et fin, adulé des filles, loyal et populaire, grande gueule mais au cœur d'or. Ta gentillesse contraste avec sa cruauté, ta pudeur affronte ses désirs. Si tu n'as pas peur de te brûler, tu devr… »

Je le coupe, abasourdi de savoir qu'il en connait si long sur moi, et lui demande ce qu'il entend par « se brûler ». Car les coups, si c'est de ça qu'il s'agit, je n'en ai plus peur depuis un long moment. Les cocards sont mes amis, comme les bleues et les cicatrices. Percy remonte ses lunettes d'un geste gracieux, et lâche que Flint est connu pour les cœurs brisés laissé derrière lui. Je marque un temps d'arrêt, ouvre de grands yeux, et me renverse en arrière pour éclater d'un rire puissant.

Nous fûmes sortis de force de la bibliothèque.

Assit a même le sol, je critiquais déjà les paroles de mon ami. Que croyait-il ? Que j'allais tomber amoureux de lui ? Il poussait le bouchon trop loin !

« Olli, si tu t'attaches à lui, tu vas être détruit quand il te quittera.

-N'importe quoi ! Je rirais juste un bon coup !

- Dans quel état étais-tu lorsque Lucie t'a quitté ?

-..

- Et Mina ? Et Gaëlle ? »

J'étais une loque. Certes. Mais avec Flint, j'étais persuadé que jamais cela ne pourrait dériver comme ça. Un de ses baisers m'avaient plu, mais rien de plus.

« De toute façon, grommelais-je, on sait tous les deux que je ne reverrais certainement plus jamais le « Flint que j'apprécie », il ne faut pas trop y croire.. »

Percy jura de se renseigner. Sous ses airs de premier de la classe imbuvable, c'était en réalité un type curieux, et prêt a tout pour aider ses amis. Et, grâce au ciel, j'en fais parti. Potter vint me tapoter l'épaule, grimaçant au possible. Oui ? Un rendez-vous avec Flint ? Hein ? Il me demande ? Maintenant ? D'accord. Ou ? Devant la salle sur demande ? Pas de soucis !

Le Survivant jette un œil autour de lui, et je le soupçonne de guetter ce sale rat de Malefoy. Peu importe.

« Oliver, tu te jettes tête baissé dans le premier piège venu, tu t'en rends compte, au moins ?

- Billevesées ! Je veux juste obtenir des informations sur mon plus grand rival, rien de plus. »

Soupire de mon Perceval adoré. Il me demande dans un souffle si je pense que Flint veut seulement me parler. Sincèrement, je doute. Mais telle une vierge effarouchée, je me promets de lui résister un maximum de temps, parole de Gryffondor !

[...]

« Aaaah, Fliiiint.. »

J'ai tenu ! Une minute et trente-deux secondes. Je suis arrivé sur le lieu de rendez-vous, et ai échangé deux ou trois stupidités comme « et toi, c'est quoi ton prochain cours ? » ou bien « Tu sais quel temps il fera dimanche pour l'entrainement ? », et, porté par la conversation qui s'orientait dangereusement sur le Quidditch, je commençais a lui promettre une défaite cuisante au prochain match. Bref, rien qui ne déroge à l'habitude. Mais voila que, me coupant de façon brusque et impolie, Flint se jette sur moi et m'embrasse. Enfin, dévore serait plus juste.

Je couine, outragé, le repousse avec difficulté et le menace de me tirer s'il recommence.

« Quoi, encore, merde ? J'croyais que t'aimais la brutalité, les trucs d'hommes, quoi ! »

Une troisième année, qui passait par la, me fit les gros yeux et disparue en pouffant derrière sa main. Je me passais une main sur les yeux.

« Flint, sale crétin au cerveau cramé, il n'y a que toi ou les morts pour aimer être brutalisé. Même Mc Gonagall doit être friande de caresse ! »

Un petit silence dégoûté prit place. Eurk.

« BREF ! Mais continue comme ça, je pourrais péter un scandale en disant que tu as essayé de me molester, et donc je.. »

Je crois que je l'agace. Dès que je parle un peu trop, il plisse les lèvres, se rembrunit, et ses yeux, déjà pas grand, se réduisent a deux fentes brillant d'un éclat malsain. On dirait un hibou qui s'énerve…

Et me voila donc en train de poursuivre un raisonnement pourri que je ne comprends même plus, tout en m'étranglant a moitié de rire en l'imaginant dans un manteau de plumes. Ah ah, un hibou, j'vous jure…

« Wood. Tu es d'une stupidité effrayante. Ta Maison doit avoir honte de toi.

- Mais je ne te permets pas de me critiquer, avec ta sale tête et ton corps d'armoire a glace ! Je vaux deux fois plus que toi, et je.. »

Oui, je l'agace. Cette fois, ce sont ses lèvres qui m'étourdissent. Enfin un baiser. Aurait-il comprit le concept ? Sa bouche quitte la mienne, glissant dans mon cou, laissant ses dents un tantinet trop pointues s'accrocher a ma peau. Mes bras se lient derrière sa nuque, et je prie pour qu'il ne tente rien d'autre. Résister, oui, mais, non.

_Malefoy n'est qu'un imbécile. Ma brutalité, je vais devoir la ranger un peu de côté pour le moment, si je veux modeler Wood comme bon me semble. Je mordille son oreille, bloquant son corps entre le mien et le mur. Ma main droite descend silencieusement vers son pantalon, mais il la remonte sèchement sur sa taille. Allons bon, pense t-il sérieusement que je vais le laisser me dicter ses choix ? Mon coude appuie sur la poignée, et un grand sourire éclaire mon visage, le faisant frissonner. Puis, nous tombons ensemble à l'intérieur de la salle._

_« _Tu viens de m'exploser la cage thoracique, espèce d'ours… Qu'est ce que c'est que cette chambre super kitsch ? Quel manque de goût ! J'ai un petit creux, y'aurait pas un bout de quelque chose a se mettre sous la dent ? Mais regarde moi ces rideaux ! Du velours ! Rien ne vaut la sobriété du rouge Gryffondor .. Et ce truc, c'est un fauteuil ? Et le lit, regarde le lit ! Je.. »

_Non ! Faîtes le taire ! Ce type est un moulin a paroles, je vais le tuer ! Il ne pense qu'au Quidditch et a manger, c'est une catastrophe ambulante. Le voila a présent qui dénigre la moquette. S'il voyait le cachot serpentard, mon petit décorateur en ferait une attaque. Je tends le bras, l'attrape par la peau du cou, et d'un mouvement calculé le balance sur le lit, ou il rebondit en glapissant. Aussitôt, il se pelotonne dans la grosse couette, près a faire une sieste improvisé. Qui m'a foutu un couillon pareil ? Wood, oh, Wood, ne dors pas ! Hey, il serait presque mignon avec les cheveux dans tous les sens.. La jugulaire découverte… _

_Je me pose sur lui, recommence mes soins. Mais cette fois, une main vicieuse s'introduit sous son tee-shirt, caressant un torse aussi imberbe que doux. _

_« _Ne touche pas ça, c'est sens..iiiiiiiiiible ! »

_Saisissant ses deux tétons, je m'installe sur son bassin et jubile en le voyant se cambrer, attrappant inutilement mes poignets dans l'intention de me faire cesser cette délicieuse torture. La chair rosée durcit entre mon pouce et mon index, mais je ne me lasse pas de la titiller. Oliver aussi a changé de couleur. Sa respiration s'est faite plus rapide, et ses yeux sont grands ouverts. Je le libère, m'allonge sur lui sans l'écraser, et me fais pardonner d'un baiser langoureux. _

_« Je suis sur que tu es aussi sensible qu'une fille._

_- _N'importe quoi, bougonne t-il, et puis les tétons c'est normal, je.. NHHHHHH, naaaah_ ! »_

_Tel un aigle, je me suis accaparé son corps, et ma main caresse son membre avec application. D'un coup, il s'écarte, manque de tomber du lit, se retient a moi, frape ma main et souffle comme un bœuf. Puis, il me beugle que je suis un pervers, que je ne le manipulerais pas, que Percy a raison ( mais que vient foutre ce mec dans la conversation ? ), que je ne lui briserais jamais le cœur, et qu'en plus je ne souris jamais. Il se jette, remet son tee-shirt correctement, descend du lit.. Et s'étale comme une misérable loque en se prenant les pieds sur le tapis coûteux. Ce mec est un gag. Je me penche, secoué d'un rire moqueur, et le tire pour le faire remonter. _

* * *

_J'hésite. Lemon ? Pas de Lemon ? hmhmhmmmm... Vos avis sont les bienvenus :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour les commentaires :DD ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

...Evidemment, je râle pour la forme. Avez-vous déjà ressenti, en même temps, deux sentiments des plus paradoxaux ? Moi, oui. J'avais la terrible envie de rester, de me laisser porter par le flots de sensations que Flint me promettait a l'oreille, mais une alarme, dans ma tête, me sommait de fuir au plus vite, de le gifler, et d'aller voir Percy pour me vanter de cette pseudo-victoire.

Mon tee-shirt n'était plus qu'une boule de tissu roulée dans un coin de la pièce. Je me tords en arrière, refuse de le laisser accéder a mon intimité, roule sur le côté, et au final m'asseoit sur son bassin. Flint ricane :

« _On peut faire ça comme ça aussi, tu sais.._

_-_ Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi.

_- Tu bandes. »_

Et ? Je ne contrôle pas encore très bien mes émotions. Je grimace, appuie frénétiquement sur mon début d'érection , et au final gémis en sentant deux doigts s'introduire dans ma braguette. Flint se redresse avec douceur, s'adosse contre un généreux oreiller, et ouvre mon pantalon sans y jeter un œil. La grande classe.

« Tu vas me larguer, si on couche ensemble ? »

Je crois que je continue a l'agacer. D'un coup, il souffle avec son nez, m'écrase contre le matelas, m'arrache mon boxer, et me demande gentiment d'arrêter de parler. J'attends une réponse. Grognant, dévorant peu a peu mon ventre alors qu'il excite déja mon sexe, il laisse échapper que, de toute façon, on s'en fout, non ? Que nous ne sommes là que pour une partie de jambes en l'air, que ce pari n'est là que pour ça, que je..

Vaseux, je le repousse, et dévie mon regard.

« _Tu me fais quoi encore ? T'as tes règles, hein, c'est ça ? »_

Il se moque. Toujours. Flint ne fait que ça. J'ai déjà mal au cœur. Même si ce Serpentard n'est qu'un connard, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un trou dans la poitrine. Je suis une merde. Après m'être auto-insulté, je me lève, ignore ses injonctions concernant notre baise potentielle, et me rhabille avec lassitude :

« J'aurais du le savoir, pourtant, que tu n'avais qu'un demi cerveau. Que tu étais borné. Et mal foutu, en plus. »

OUI, je sais, le dernier point était un mensonge éhonté. Mais fierté oblige, je ne pouvais pas ne pas le critiquer physiquement. C'est Flint quand même ! Celui-ci laisse couler ses yeux sur ses pectoraux flamboyant, lève un sourcil :

« _Tu plaisantes ? Entre toi et moi, qui c'est la crevette ? _

_-_ VOILA ! Tu ne retiens que le dernier point, t'es vraiment qu'un sale con ! »

Pourquoi je m'énerve ? Pourquoi je repousse ses mains ? C'est vrai, ça, j'aurais pu coucher avec lui, prendre mon pied, puis rompre, tout en ayant de super rapports privilégié. Mais je suis comme ça, moi, j'aime bien les sentiments, et je n'arrive pas a supporter une relation libre. Mais moi je suis beau. Flint se lève, et je frémis en observant un corps si magnifique a deux centimètre de moi. Merlin, qu'il est superbe..

« _Woodie, si j'en croyais ce que tu dis, j'aurais presque l'impression que t'éprouves quelque chose pour moi ! »_

Et là, il y a eu le silence. Celui-là même qui, dans les films, permet aux spectateurs d'ouvrir de grands yeux sous l'ampleur du suspense pendant que les acteurs réalisent ce qui se passe. Et bien voila. Flint comprenait tranquillement qu'il avait touché juste. Moi, je fermais mon bouton, agitais mes cheveux, et sans un sourire ni rougissement le plantais là, bien décidé a aller me chercher un corde pour me pendre.

_La porte claqua. Je devais avoir l'air bien stupide, statufié comme ça, la bouche ouverte, la main en avant. Il était parti, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas a piger. Puis, l'étincelle se fait._

_« AHAHAHAHAH »._

_D'un coup, je cesse de rire. Ne paniquons pas. Wood est amoureux de moi. Quand je vais dire ça a Dray, il va s'en casser un ongle. Et maintenant ? Je fais quoi ? J'ai bien envie de le torturer. Oh ! Je sais ! Tous ses potes Gryffondor doivent l'avoir poussé a venir m'avouer ses sentiments. Je vais aller le voir, jouer au mec stupide et énamouré, lui balancer des conneries romantiques, et dans deux jours je le trompe en plein milieu de la Grande salle ! C'est diaboliquement diabolique. Et en plus, je pourrais le baiser. Ce plan est parfait. Je vais aller avertir mon Malefoy préféré, et je file aller accomplir ma mission._

_« … »_

_Ce n'est pas drôle. Déjà, Dray dormait. Il a donc fallu dix minutes et une bonne claque pour le mettre en état de marche, et ensuite, il n'avait pas du tout l'air emballé par mon idée._

_« Marcus, que tu le baises, encore, ça passe. Mais .. Le jeu du 'je-te-manipules-pour-que-tu-chiales', c'est bof. J'ai la mauvaise impression que ça va te retomber dessus._

_- Depuis quand tu vires parano ? Viens avec moi, on va bien rire. »_

_Il boude un peu, se lève, va se coiffer. Une demi-heure plus tard, nous arpentons les couloirs dans l'évidente intention de trouver Woodie. Je fignole les détails de mon discours dans ma tête. C'est un peu humiliant de devoir faire le gars gentil, mais si c'est pour la gloire.._

_"..."_

« Oliver..

-Ne dis pas « je te l'avais dis », ou je vais devoir te tuer. D'ailleurs, ou est cette corde ? »

Percy lève les yeux au ciel. Evidemment, je le savais ! Mais ça me fout toujours un coup au moral d'être traité comme une merde. Ca peut se comprendre, non ? L'espace d'un instant, avais-je réellement eut l'impression, que, peut être, Flint pourrait.. ? Pourrait quoi ? M'aimer ? JAMAIS ! Non, juste, comme moi, avoir une petite flamme dans le ventre. Une envie de nouveauté, de changement entre nous deux.

« Dans un sens, Ollie, c'est mieux pour toi d'être fixé maintenant. Imagine un peu si tu étais tombé amoureux de lui.. »

Oh ! non, je ne veux pas imaginer ! Je peux être très niais quand je suis amoureux. Percy me tend sa bière au beurre que je déguste, soupirant a fendre l'âme. Nous sommes sur la pelouse du parc, affalé comme deux éléphants de mer, et observons la vie quotidienne des autres innocents élèves. Il y a de tout, sur la pelouse. Des garçons, des filles, des limaces, des Serpentards… Des Serpentards ? Ils sont trois. Et ils arrivent. Flint/Nott/Malefoy. Un trio des plus détestables, ma foi. Je me lève en vitesse, saisis Percy par la manche et le traîne jusqu'à un groupe de Gryffondor qui papotent joyeusement. Entourés de notre tribu, l'autre efflanqué y réfléchira à deux fois avant de provoquer une rixe. Mais.. Mais ? Il s'approche sans me quitter des yeux ? Un repli stratégique s'impose. Mais à peine avais-je émis l'idée de fuir jusqu'aux dortoirs qu'une poigne féroce se saisit de mon bras, et m'attire en arrière alors que je glapis. Percy ouvre de grands yeux, fronce les sourcils, et somme mon bourreau de me lâcher. Mais Flint doit avoir du sang morpion. Il me retourne sèchement, et je rougis instantanément. Sa main caresse ma joue. Tout le monde nous fixe. A quoi joue t-il ?

« _Ollie, quand tu m'as dis ça.. J'ai été un peu confus. J'ai mal réagis. Mais, maintenant.. Je pense pouvoir te dire que je t'aime aussi. »_

Nouveau silence. Quel est donc ce sombre délire ? Flint ? Déclaration ? Non, cet homme n'est pas Flint, je n'y crois pas ! Percy en a fait tomber ses lunettes. Malefoy est ébahi. Les autres se gavent des futurs ragots. Mon ami est le premier a parler :

« Oliver, tu… Tu AIMES Flint ?

- Pas le moins du monde. »

Et c'est ainsi que j'ai perdu une dent. Oui, car ma réplique, a noter dans les annales par ailleurs, a fait un grand flope du côté des serpentards. Flint a reculé d'un pas, soudainement plus confiant du tout, et Nott en a profité pour se jeter sur moi, me collant une beigne magistrale ( ma molaire n'a pas tenue, je vais devoir demander a Pomfresh de me la faire repousser). Mais vous savez quoi ? C'est en mentant effrontément devant cette foule, c'est en énervant Flint au plus au point, et en me battant que j'ai finalement compris que oui, ce Serpentard était un véritable connard qui n'aurait pas hésité a me briser le cœur, et que, pire encore, j'avais bien des sentiments pour lui.

_Que ? Quoi ? Que s'était-il passé ? Je venais de mettre une droite magistrale dans la tronche d'un rouquin ( lequel, je ne sais pas, mais peu importe), et je vis Oliver essayer de s'extirper de la mêlée. Ce petit imbécile s'était bien foutu de moi ! Pourquoi je passais, maintenant ? Je le saisis par le col, plus furieux que jamais et prêt a lui péter tous les os, quand je réalise qu'il rougit, évite mon regard, se tortille sans pour autant me forcer a le lâcher. Il me fait quoi, là ? Je deviens fou._

_« Attends, Wood. Tu m'aimes vraiment, ou pas ? »_

_Il éclate d'un rire suraiguë, me dit que je suis stupide a faire peur, et finit par me mordre la main pour que je le lâche. Peine perdue, je ne suis pas vraiment humain, et ce n'est pas une douleur comme ça qui va me faire bouger. Je le plaque contre le premier arbre venu, et, faute d'argument, l'embrasse. Oui, je sais. Vous vous dites « mais qu'il est con ! Pourquoi il fait ça, s'il ne l'aime pas ni rien ? ». Et bien, sachez qu'un Serpentard ne justifie JAMAIS ses actes ! AHAHAHAH. Ahah.. Je lui caresse le cou en le serrant contre moi, et du bout des doigts frôle ses hanches marquées. Il me repousse, a bout de souffle, et je sens qu'il en voudrait plus. Serait-ce de la simple attirance ?_

_« _Flint ! Oliver ne t'aime pas, casse-toi !

-_ Ah ouais ? Et la pelle qu'on s'est roulée, elle veut rien dire peut être ? »_

_Weasley-préfet grogne un truc de roux. Ma proie essai de se faire la malle. Mais a peine l'ais-je rattrapé par le poignet qu'il se met à brailler que je ne l'aime pas, que tout ça est terminé, que c'est n'importe quoi. Que je suis stupide. Je le lâche. Son regard est vibrant de colère. Et… Et de quoi ? _

_« Je… »_

_Un Serpentard n'hésite jamais. Mais là, sincèrement, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Oliver me fixait comme un gamin auquel on a confisqué le goûté._

_« _Je ne joue plus, Flint. On oublie tout ça. Retour aux sources. »

_Il essai de me mettre un coup. Je chope son poignet, et m'avance pour l'embrasser derechef._

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, a la fin ? Tu veux autant me baiser que ça ? »

_Il semble blessé. OUI, je sais « mais mince, pourquoi il s'entête ? Il en trouvera d'autres, de coups ! ». Mais Wood, ce n'est pas pareil. C'est de l'attirance/répulsion. Non, pas haine/amour , non. C'est vrai que c'est différent de d'habitude. La, je m'accroche, je.. Je refuse de lâcher prise. Etrange. L'autre Rouquin marmonne toujours._

_« _Incroyable ! C'est Flint qui fait des déclarations d'amour, mais c'est Oliver l'amoureux. La stupidité est vraiment contagieuse ! »

_Il se baisse pour éviter une gifle. Nous battons en retraite petit à petit, l'ennemi étant trop virulent. Je dois me poser pour réfléchir un bon coup sur la marche à suivre. Blaise saura me trouver une solution, en bonne tête d'ampoule._

_"..."_

« Oliver ?

-Oui, Perc' ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu l'aimes. »

Nous sommes assit, et regardons le coucher de soleil. J'ai un bleu sur la hanche, et lui au niveau de l'avant-bras. Rien de bien grave. Je soupire, me remémore malgré moi sa déclaration, ses baisers, son regard…

« .. alors je ne dirais rien. »

Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu Percy jurer avec un tel acharnement..

* * *

Comment ça ce chapitre ne sert a rien? Même pas vrai (A)...


	5. Chapter 5

De retour de vacances, je m'empresse de poster :D ! Donc, voici la suite, j'espère que cela vous plaira, et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !

P.s : nous approchons de la fin :)

ENJOY

* * *

[..]

Une semaine plus tard, plus personne n'osait me regarder dans les yeux. On baissait la tête, on fuyait, même mes camarades Gryffondor évitaient de m'agacer. Moi, Oliver Wood ! Le mec le plus « bonne poire » du monde ! Pour comprendre les raison de cette soudaine autorité, il faut revenir un peu en arrière. Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé ? Je venais de réaliser que j'aimais ce gros porc de Flint, et je virais dépressif en mangeant un pot de Ben&Jerry's. Ouais, enfin vous voyez le tableau. Ca m'avait vraiment choqué, cet éclat de lucidité, et même Percy n'arrivait pas a trouver une solution a mon problème. Et l'autre Serpentard, qui aurait du vouloir me lyncher sur place publique après mon affront magnifique, ne semblait pas le moins du monde me porter grief, et on contraire se montrait charmant. Flint. Charmant, merde ! Pendant cette semaine, donc, il me dragua a ciel ouvert, me comble d'attention, essaya de ne pas frapper. Je flairais le piège. J'étais amoureux, pas stupide.

« Fliiint, aaah oui.. Va y, VA Y ! »

D'accord, j'étais stupide. Oui, j'avais comme qui dirais perdu pied, et avais abandonné mon corps aux plaisirs charnels. C'était si bon de sentir ses muscles, sa bouche, son gout sur mes lèvres. Mais malgré tout ça, je sentais le danger autour de moi. C'était peut être ça que j'aimais, en fin de compte. Le danger qu'il représentait, la douleur qu'il me faisait ressentir, la provocation constante, la domination, la lutte..

Je le repoussais sur le dos, m'asseyais sur lui sans le quitter des yeux. Je le maitrisais. Il aimait ça, même s'il ne l'avouait pas.

Mais j'avais un plan. Un affreux, que je ne voulais, en fait, pas utiliser. Mais dans la panique, on ne réfléchis pas a ce qu'on fait. Et d'un coup, tout cessa.

Flint était venu me rejoindre, un soir, après l'entraînement. Nous étions tous là. Je sentais mon pouls s'accélérer. Je savais ce qui allait se passer, cela se sentait dans l'atmosphère. Pâle comme la mort, sérieux a faire peur, et beau a damner un prêtre, il m'avait annoncé, devant tout le monde, qu'il cassait. Pas d'explication, pas d'excuse, pas de regret, un simple fait. Et l'humiliation, brusque, avait fait de mes joues deux tâches rouges vives. Puis, mon intellect, plus bas que la moyenne, avait eu la stupide idée de réagir.

« Tant mieux. Je suis tombé amoureux d'un autre garçon, ça me gênait de sortir avec toi . »

Ca, c'était beau ! Oui, du grand art ! On me scrutait des yeux. Je m'étais retourné, super classe, et avais esquissé un pas en direction du couloir. Une main m'avait broyé l'avant bras en me retenant. J'aurais du, par Merlin, j'aurais du regarder ses yeux ! J'y aurais vu la jalousie, la haine de mes paroles, j'aurais vu l'attention qu'il me portait ! Mais non. J'étais dégoûté de lui, de moi. Je me trouvais fade et imbécile.

« _C'est quoi son nom ? »_

Pas un instant je n'ai levé les yeux vers ses prunelles que je devinais incandescentes. J'ai eu un terrible frisson – oui, car ce que j'allais dire allait signer, en quelque sorte, un contrat qui me précipiterait dans un cycle d'enfer, même si la surprise jouerait en ma faveur-, et ouvris la bouche pour murmurer :

« _Draco Malefoy.. »_

Evidemment, que c'était faux ! C'était même trop énorme pour être cru ! Mais Flint goba tout. D'un coup, il me repoussa loin de lui, crocs a découverts, le poil hérissé. Son meilleur ami. Imaginez-vous ? Je venais de lui dire que je préférais rompre car j'aimais son meilleur ami, son confident, le sale blond prétentieux et misérablement efféminé. Sans un mot de plus, je m'étais frayé un chemin hors des vestiaires. Dans la salle commune, mes amis avaient bien rit de ma farce . J'avais le cœur lourd, et seul Potter, - Harry, mince, il faut que j'arrête d'utiliser son nom de famille- semblait chiffonné. Il s'approcha de moi avec une discrétion mitigée.

« Mais, Oliver.. Tu ne l'aimes pas, Malefoy, hein ? »

Ah, cette belle inquiétude de voir que son petit blondinet attire d'autres gens.. Il était attendrissant, Harry, a jouer a l'hétéro qui déteste son rival. Je souris :

« Non, Harry, tu as le champ libre ».

Mon clin d'œil le fait décamper. Percy repousse sèchement la bière qu'on lui tend. Il me regarde derrière ses lunettes. J'ai envie de pleurer. Tout se précipite. Je sais qu'il m'en veut de tout foutre en l'air. Je n'aurais jamais du dire de nom bidon. Car si j'ai appris une chose de lui, c'est de devoir assumer ses actes. Soupire. Ca ferait mal.

« Je ne vais pas t'engueuler, Olli. Mais sincèrement, qu'est ce que tu cherchais ? »

J'ai l'air pitoyable, recroquevillé sur le grand fauteuil de velours, les cheveux en bataille, la lèvre tremblante, le regard perdu dans la contemplation de mes chaussures. Je voulais qu'il se sente trahi. Qu'il réagisse. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien eu. J'aurais pu parier qu'a ce moment même, il devait être en train de rire avec Malefoy en se moquant de moi.

Je ne savais pas a quel point j'avais tors.

_Je le regardais. Et je me rendais bien compte qu'il avait chaud, dans sa chemise. Qu'il faisait semblant d'écouter Zabini. Je me lève, m'arrête devant lui :_

_« Alors, Wood est amoureux de toi, hein.. Ca te fait quoi, de chauffer un autre mec ?_

_- Marcus, arrête ça. Tu sais bien que je n'ai rien fais pour m'attirer ses faveurs. Je n'en ai rien a battre de lui. C'était ta proie, pas..._

_-Etait ? S'est toujours. _

_-Oh ? Bien, bien.._

_-Quoi, ça te gêne ? »_

_Je voulais mordre, peu importait qui. La jalousie s'était invitée dans mes veines, et depuis dix minutes je ressemblais a un taureau, prêt a charger, furieux, intenable. Etait-ce un éclat de malice dans les yeux de Draco ? Ce petit con m'avait volé Wood. Quoi ! Cet hétéro pouvait avoir qui il voulait, et le voila qui commençait a s'intéresser a MON MEC ? Je crevais de jalousie et de haine. Et Wood, qui, sans état d'âme, m'avait annoncé ça.. Je voulais le voir pleurer, le voir détruit, pour le récupérer et le faire mien définitivement. Et rien n'avait fonctionné. Malefoy se lève, haussant les épaules :_

_« -Euh, Marcus, je m'en fiche de ce mec, c'est.._

_- Mais ouais ! On sait tous que t'es qu'un sale refoulé, je suis sur que t'étais jaloux que je me sois trouvé quelqu'un ! »_

_On le savait tous, que Dray s'était branlé en murmurant le nom de Potter. Mais c'est sensible, un Malefoy, ça a de l'orgueil. Et une voix très aigue._

_« Espère de connard je t'ai aidé avec ton délire de merde ! J'ai mis ma vie entre parenthèse pour toi, et voila ce que tu me dis ? Et tu le sais très bien que je ne peux pas m'assumer, putain de merde, oui je fantasme sur cet enfoiré de Potter, t'es content je l'ai dis ! »_

_Il partit. Je ne me sentais pas mieux. Mon meilleur ami venait de se tirer, et Zabini soupira en posant son livre._

_« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? C'était bas, totalement con, et maintenant tu te retrouves deux fois plus dans la merde._

_-.. Ta gueule._

_- Ecoute. Va régler ton affaire avec Wood. Et reviens pour Draco. Il boudera un peu, mais ça le fera avancer, quelque part. »_

_Mais que pouvais-je dire à Wood ? Rien. Il en aimait un autre. Et j'avais une fierté, merde ! J'allais juste tirer un trait sur lui. Je me dégoterais sans problème un autre mec._

_« .. »_

_Je venais de comprendre ce que cela faisait d'avoir la gorge sèche, et la tête vide. Incroyable ! J'étais simplement déchiré, mais ça me faisait un bien fou. Car je n'aurais jamais pu aller voir Wood en étant sobre, je le savais. C'est donc d'un pas légèrement aléatoire que je me traînais dans les couloirs, mais ne trouvais pas trace du châtain. Ce sale petit con devait être en train de se payer ma tête avec tous ses potes. Quelle injustice, alors que Dray devait être en train de pleurer dans un coin.. Surtout que je le savais, merde ! Je le savais que mon blond était fou de l'autre balafré de Potter ! Mais rien a faire, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de péter un plomb.._

_Mes yeux se levèrent, vitreux. Wood était là, accoudé contre la rampe de marbre, le regard dans le vide, les épaules basses. L'humeur n'était visiblement pas au beau fixe, mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi. Ma rage remonta d'un coup dans mon ventre, et mes muscles se contractèrent :_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fous la, Wood ? tu viens me narguer, c'est ça ?_

_- _Te narguer de quoi ? Tu te fous de moi depuis le début. Tu m'as largué en public. J'ai le droit de sauver les meubles, non ? »

_Il me regardait tristement. C'était un aveu terriblement lourd. Peut être a cause de la boisson, je n'eu pas l'envie immédiate de le boxer. Je me posais a côté de lui._

_« Tu n'aimes pas Dray, hein ?_

_- _Ferme la un peu. J'ai fais assez de bêtise, ces derniers temps.

_- Ouais. Moi aussi. 'Vaut mieux en rester là. »_

_Il baissa la tête. Soupira. Puis gonfla sa poitrine comme pour combattre quelque chose a l'intérieur de lui. Il lâcha que oui, il valait mieux en rester là. Tout oublier. Recommencer a se frapper sans idées cachées. Retourner a cette routine insupportable. Moi, loin d'écouter son discours philosophique, je me disais juste que j'avais jamais fais « ce qu'il valait mieux ». J'étais un Serpentard, fourbe et sur de lui, et je n'avais juste pas envie de le laisser partir encore une fois._

_« Pourquoi tu as dis que tu aimais Draco ? »_

_Il me regarda avec un profond dégoût. Me traita de con, et me dit que si je n'avais toujours pas comprit , c'est que mon cerveau devait ressembler a du pudding . Pourquoi, avec lui, tout se rapportait toujours a la bouffe ? Je n'eu pas le temps de demander. Je m'étais jeté sur lui, et l'embrassais avec une fougue maladive. Mais il me repoussa sèchement :_

_« _Non. Je ne veux plus de ça. J'en ai assez d'être pris pour un con. Vas te trouver un autre défouloir. J'ai déjà donné.

- _Tu n'es pas mon défouloir, Wood. Tu ne l'as jamais été. C'est juste que je ne suis pas le passif, je ne veux pas commencer a devenir expansif. »_

_Il était délicieusement rouge. Mais je n'avais pas encore gagné. Loin de là. Pour qu'il soit a moi, je devais régler l'affaire Malefoy. Et pour ça, mon petit Wood allait devoir m'aider…_

* * *

_TADAM! Vous l'auriez compris, le prochain chapitre sera centré sur le DrayxHarry... Et celui d'après sera le final, je pense. Lemon ou pas lemon ? ah ah, il vous faudra attendre ;D_

_J'espère que ce chapitre n'a pas été trop nul :p !_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier ;D , mais en attendant ... ATTENTION AU LEMON ! WARNING.**

**- Merci aux reviews, ça toujours plaisir :) -**

* * *

"..."

Comment ça ? Comment ça Harry et Malefoy ? J'hésitais. Flint me proposait visiblement une trêve pendant laquelle nous devions rapprocher deux êtres du même sexe et aussi têtu l'un que l'autre. Mais jeter mon attrapeur dans les bras de ce blond fadasse, loin de m'enchanter, me paraissait dangereux et pour lui, et pour l'équipe.

« Potter est dingue de Dray, et réciproquement. Que veux-tu de plus ? »

Je capitulais malgré moi. Le plan de Flint était, en réalité, d'une simplicité écrasante. Enfermer les deux jeunots dans un placard, et point barre. C'était assez stupide pour marcher. Lancer un petit sort pour que le meuble ne se rouvre pas avant une bonne demi-heure, et le tour était joué. Mais comment faire rentrer de leur plein gré dans un placard ? Dur.

« Je vais dire à Harry que sa chouette est cachée dedans.

-Je vais dire à Dray qu'il y a un vernis a ongle dedans.

- … ?

-Je plaisante, Wood.. »

Le plan fut agencé. Harry, a qui j'avais dévoilé le moindre détail, fut ravi de faire semblant, et se laissa enfermer sans protester. Pour Malefoy, ce fut plus sportif. Couché sur l'épaule de flint, il braillait et sifflait comme un chat enragé, ses mèches blondes en désordres, et fut brutalement jeté dans le meuble. La porte fut refermée. On entendit des cris, des bruits étouffés, un ou deux jurons, puis plus rien. J'émis l'idée de les laisser, mais Flint me fit taire d'un geste. Un murmure nous parvenait.

« .. tu crois qu'ils nous entendent, de dehors ?

-bien sur que non, abruti, sinon je n'aurais cessé de hurler ! bon, sors ta baguette et ouvre moi ça !

-… Je n'ai pas ma baguette.

- Bon sang, qui m'a collé un incapable pareil !

- Donc… On peut faire du bruit, ce n'est pas grave.

- Oui, et ? Potter ? Potter, qu'est ce que tu… Oh non, enlève ta main, même pas en rêve ne, aah, pas là, pas là, ne… »

Bruit de baisers. Suivit de légers halètements. Une douce protestation de la part du blond. Un gémissement. Une chute. Des gloussements brûlants.

J'étais pivoine, et tirais vainement Flint en arrière. Celui-ci souriait de toutes ses dents, et me faisait l'effet d'un loup affamé. Ses yeux me balayèrent de haut en bas. Je m'enfuis. L'armoire commençait a tanguer. Le Serpentard me rattrapa joyeusement, me cala sous son bras comme un paquet, et sortit dans le couloir.

« Tiens, ne serait-ce pas la salle sur demande juste devant nous ? Je vais être sympa, je te laisse choisir la moquette cette fois-ci. »

J'aurais voulu ne pas penser a une chambre. Ne pas penser a un lit. Ne pas penser a des menottes. Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, je me retrouvais dans une pièce spacieuse, dans les tons brun et bleus turquoises, avec , au milieu, un formidable lit double qui appelait a l'amour. Et la, il se passa quelque chose d'inattendu. Flint me posa a terre, et me dit d'une voix sourde que si je voulais partir , c'était maintenant ou jamais. Je me redressais, plantais mon regard dans le sien, esquissais un sourire et lui annonçais que pour cette dernière fois, j'allais profiter de lui au maximum. Il ricana, me lança que si j'avais refusé, il m'aurait prit de force. Enfoiré.

Je n'arrive toujours pas a réaliser qu'en une seconde, tous nos déboires, nos questions, nos incertitudes s'étaient volatilisées. Il n'y avait plus que lui et moi, bouillant d'excitation, devant un lit fort accueillant, a nous regarder, que dis-je, nous dévorer des yeux. Il fallait bouger. Il fallait faire le premier pas pour ne pas gâcher cet instant magique. Flint leva la main. Il me caressa la joue, et me poussa violement en arrière, m'expédiant sur le lit. Il m'arracha ma chemise alors que je défaisais son pantalon, il descendait mon boxer quand j'ôtais sa cravate. Puis, une minute de silence. Nous étions nus, l'un sur l'autre, moi frissonnant et lui prédateur. Je sentais ses muscles, cette chaleur suffocante, son odeur musquée, son poids, et il s'émerveillait de ma pâleur, ma finesse, ma peau imberbe. Ma langue alla titiller sa lèvre inférieur, comme un doux signal, une délicieuse invitation. Et d'un coup, tout se précipité. Les baisers, les caresses, les morsures, les gémissements, les regards brûlants, les hélètements, nous les prodiguions généreusement, les échangions, nous frottant l'un a l'autre, nous touchant sans retenue. Ce n'était plus du sexe égoïste, mais quelque chose de superbement excitant. Sa main sur mon membre me forçais a me coller davantage a lui. Il m'embrassait avec énergie, me retournais sans cesse, faisait semblant de me laisser mener la danse. Je me perdais dans ses bras, me retrouvais contre son torse, et , a bout de nerfs, du le forcer a s'adosser a un oreiller pour passer a l'étape supérieur. Je me consumais de l'intérieur, tremblant comme jamais, et je n'en pouvais plus. Mais Flint jouait avec moi, mon esprit et mon corps, même s'il commençait lui aussi a saturer.

« Non, pas encore.. Pas encore.. »

Deux doigts s'insinuèrent dans mon intimité. Je me cambrais en criant, écartant les jambes, et le suppliais de ne plus me faire attendre. Je le sentais en moi, alternant les rythmes, rajoutant parfois un doigt a sa torture. Je gémis, m'accroche a lui, lui mordille l'oreille, et finis par prendre son sexe en main dans l'évidente intention de l'y introduire moi-même.

Flint me susurre qu'il n'en est pas question. Il me fait mettre à quatre pattes, les cuisses exagérément écartées et le visage dans les draps, se protège d'une capote négligemment posée sur la table de chevet, et sans m'avertir entre violement en moi. Je me redresse en hurlant, alors que son bassin me heurte une nouvelle fois, tout aussi brutalement, et j'entends sa respiration qui s'accélère. Il aime me faire mal. Enfin, me faire du bien par le mal. Sa main masturbe mon membre, alors que la deuxième tient mon bassin bien en place. Sa pénétration n'est pas totale, je sens pourtant qu'il se retient. Je ferme les yeux, me mords les lèvres, et ressens tout. Son sexe frottant mon intimité, l'élargissant peu a peu, ses doigts serrant délicatement mon gland pour ne pas que je puisse jouir trop vite, le mince duvet foncé en bas de son ventre qui me caresse le postérieur a chaque avancée. Il se couche contre moi, et me murmure qu'il aurait aimé voir mon visage. D'une brusque poussée, je l'éjecte, et me couche sur le dos.

« Comme ça ? »

_Il m'allume comme une torche. Le voir ainsi, nu, les jambes écartés, me regardant avec cette lueur de défi, le sexe raide, ça me tue. Un frisson me parcourt de haut en bas, et je me jette soudainement sur lui, prêt a le dévorer instantanément. D'un geste sur, je me saisis des menottes, et lui accroche le poignet droit a la barre du lit. Il me saisit le visage de la main gauche, et m'embrasse langoureusement, alors que je lui soulève les cuisses. Ma pénétration ne lui arrache qu'un gémissement de plaisir, car mon sexe est bien assez lubrifié pour ne plus lui faire mal. Je le prends tout en longueur, m'allongeant sur lui pour parfaire le mouvement, et nos corps s'épousent avec une perfection excitante. Sa moiteur me rend fou. Ses yeux brillent comme des pierres précieuses, et son odeur me hante. Mes coups de bassins se ont de plus en plus aboutis, la chaleur monte encore, ses cris de gorge s'étouffent, et il me pousse a aller plus vite. Plus loin. Plus fort. Je lui obéis aussitôt, profitant de son immobilité partielle pour m'accaparer son corps. Son torse, son ventre, son cou, tout me parait délicieux et orgasmique. _

_« M.. MARCUS ! »_

_Plantantses ongles dans mon dos, il se cambre en jouissant, et sa semence me souille le bas du ventre. Le voyant ainsi, je ne peux me retenir plus longtemps, et m'extériorise, le faisant gémir une dernière fois. Je me retire, et m'allonge doucement sur lui, le regardant chercher son souffle. Il est superbe. Ma main caresse distraitement son torse, et je le libère de son attache. Aussitôt, il roule sur moi, m'embrasse, et me dit en souriant qu'il est trop fatigué pour se lever. Un petit somme s'impose. Avant de nous endormir, je le sens sur le point de poser une question. Il hésite, change d'avis, se pelotonne contre moi et s'endort._

_"..."_

_Le réveil se fit a 19h20. Nous avions roupillés trois heures, et j'avais été le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Sortant du lit sans un bruit, j'étais allé prendre ma douche, puis avais quitté la salle en laissant un Oliver désirable au possible roulé en boule dans les couvertures. J'étais retourné au dortoir. Malefoy m'attendait, assit sur un meuble, les jambes croisées dans une attitude peu masculine. Je réalisais alors que j'avais oublié ma cravate là-bas._

_« Dray. Ecoute, j'ai agis comme un con. Je le sais, tu le sais, et.. enfin bon... »_

_Je n'avais pas l'habitude de m'excuser. Mais pour la première fois de ma vie, je sentais calme. Bien._

_« Ce n'est rien Marcus, sourit le blond, après l'après midi que tu viens de me faire vivre, je ne peux que te remercier._

_- T'as été passif, hein ? Pas trop mal au cul ?_

_- Et Wood ? _

_-.. Je l'ai laissé là-bas._

_-Je sors avec Potter. »_

_Dingue. Malefoy, si profondément persuadé d'être hétéro, assumait et son homosexualité, et le fait d'aimer son pire ennemi. Respect. Il me signala en passant que si lui était capable de le faire.._

_« Arrête tes bêtises, tu veux ? Je ne sais pas ou j'en suis, certes, mais.._

_- Blaise m'a dit que tu l'aimais. »_

_Blaise a toujours raison sur les sentiments. Mais la, ça ferait beaucoup. Dray et moi, amoureux en même temps, de nos deux ennemis.. Ca ne fait pas sérieux. Mais sommes-nous sérieux ?_

_« Marc', on en a rien à foutre des codes, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai fantasmé jour et nuit sur Potter, maintenant que je l'ai, je ne vais plus le lâcher. Evidemment, je reste le même, petit bâtard insupportable qui hait les Gryffondor. Mais disons qu'en privé, avec lui, ça ne sera plus pareil… »_

_Il m'avoua ne pas encore pouvoir supporter le regard des autres élèves. Ca, je m'en fichais pas mal, en fait. J'avais… Juste un peu la pression. De devoir tout mettre au clair avec Wood. De me mettre à nu. Non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça ! Ce n'était pas dans ma nature, j'étais une brute, un animal, un mec méchant ! BOUH ! Je fais peur aux gens d'un sourire. Et un mec amoureux, ça ne fait peur a personne. Tout le monde le sait._

_« Marcus, je sais que tu es en train de te prendre la tête. Mais dis-toi juste qu'à force de lui tourner autour, il va partir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et cette fois, un mec bien réel, qu'il aimera, défendra et baisera. C'est ça que tu veux ? Hein ?_

_- Ta gueule, Blaise.. »_

_Draco me tapota l'épaule, l'air de dire « il-a-raison-quand-même-tu-ferais-mieux-de-l'écouter ». Mais je n'écoute jamais personne. C'est surement ça, mon problème majeur._

_« J'en ai rien à battre de tout ça ! On s'en fout, on a baisé une dernière fois c'est terminé ! »_

_Dray voulu me contredire. Je m'en allais. J'avais l'estomac retourné. Je me sentais faible, et vulnérable. Mauvais signe._

_"..."_

Etrangement, je n'avais pas si mal que ça. Un peu en m'asseyant, bien sur, mais ça allait. Quand je m'étais levé, il était parti. Je m'en doutais. Une douche plus tard, je m'apprêtais à partir, quand un détail retint mon attention. C'était une cravate, rayée vert et argent, par terre. Je m'en saisis, et un rougissement me fit sourire. Comme la première fois. Il m'avait laissé sa cravate pour que j'aille le retrouver. Il me laissait une chance. Et ça me plaisait. Je me rhabillais correctement, et sortis. J'avais hâte de connaître la fin de l'histoire entre Harry et Malefoy. Je descendais les escaliers quatre a quatre, priant mentalement pour que Percy ne se soit pas trop inquiété de mon absence soudaine, quand je m'arrêtais net. Au bout du couloir, Flint se tenait appuyé contre un mur. Il me regardait. Je savais que je devais d'abord aller rassurer mes amis. Mais.. J'allais le voir. J'avais envie. J'avais besoin. Arrivé à ses côtés, je lui tendis sa cravate avec un sourire discret.

« _Ah, oui, je l'avais oublié. Bref. Bah, c'était sympa. Je vais y aller. _»

Oui, il m'a vraiment dit ça. En se retournant, sans un sourire, comme si c'était parfaitement normal

Comme si c'était un simple plan, une simple baise. D'un coup, toutes mes illusions, mes espoirs s'effondrèrent en même temps. Par une simple phrase sans timbre. J'eu soudainement l'impression que j'allais pleurer, hurler et m'évanouir en même temps. Mais ce que je fis fut bien plus humiliant. Oui, bien pire.

« JE TIENS A TOI PUTAIN DE MERDE ! TU LE SAIS ALORS POURQUOI TU M'AS FAIS ESPERER ? JE NE MERITE PAS DE SOUFFRIR COMME CA, JE NE LE MERITE PAS ! JE NE… »

J'aurais bien continué, mais ma voix s'est soudainement brisée quand je me suis mis à pleurer. Il me regardait. Et je me suis enfuit comme un lâche. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que j'ai ressentis. Cette sensation affreuse d'avoir été prit pour un con, d'avoir cru être aimé, de n'être qu'un imbécile. De se prendre une gifle en pleine tête. D'avoir le crâne qui bourdonne tellement on pleure, tellement on a mal, tellement on ne sait plus quoi faire.

* * *

Hein ? Comment ça ce n'est pas gentil de couper en plein milieu de l'action? Je ne suis pas gentille MWAHAHA :)

Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrive a grand pas! Le lemon vous a plu ? Reviews ;D ?


	7. Chapter 7

**The last one. Enjoy it.**

* * *

..

Je l'ai entendu crier mon prénom. Je ne me suis pas retourné. Je suis allé m'effondrer dans les bras de Percy. Et ce n'était pas beau à voir. D'abord il insulta Flint. Puis il essaya de me consoler. Au final, il se contenta de me serrer contre lui en secouant la tête. Tout ça, il savait que ça arriverait. Qu'a cause de ma stupidité, j'aurais le cœur brisé. Il me l'avait dit, et je ne l'avais pas cru. C'était ma faute.

".."

A partir de ce moment là, je devins soudainement hargneux. Hargneux, triste, un peu dépressif et terriblement mélancolique. Les gens me traitaient comme un malade en phase terminale, et même le Quidditch avait du mal a me remonter le moral. Pendant deux jours entiers, je perdis l'appétit, fut d'une humeur exécrable, pleura deux litres d'eau, résistais a l'humour de Fed et George, et passais mon temps a dormir. Puis, Malefoy vint pointer son nez. A la porte de la salle commune, comme si de rien n'était. Angélina allait lui écraser la tête contre le mur, mais il fut plus rapide :

« _Wood, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Ca concerne Marcus. Je sais que tu ne dois pas vouloir m'écouter, mais s'il te plait, fais le. Potter, ta gueule_. »

Et de cligner de l'œil à Harry qui frissonne nerveusement. J'eu une once d'hésitation. Puis je me levais, pâle et amaigris, et me plantais devant lui :

« Tu as une minute. Parle.

- _Marcus t'aime a en crever. Il est dans un état pire que toi à la minute ou nous parlons. Il ne sait pas que je suis venu, et commence à taper tout le monde, et je trouve que ça a assez duré comme ça. Alors s'il te reste un minimum de sentiment pour lui, dis le moi, et je te jure que je vais lui faire cracher la vérité vite fait. »_

Il était sérieux, cela se voyait.

« Pas la peine. Cet enfoiré peut aller se faire mettre. Qu'il crève, je m'en fiche. »

C'était la meilleure solution, n'est ce pas ? J'avais déjà perdu deux kilos. Le revoir m'aurait simplement tué. Je baissais les yeux. Une main se posa sur mon épaule :

« Je pense que tu devrais essayer, Oli. »

Percy. Percy qui me souriait tristement, et m'encourageait quand même. Il me dit juste que quitte à essayer, autant essayer jusqu'au bout. Et que Malefoy, quand il le voulait pouvait être quelqu'un de bien. Parfois. Le blond hocha la tête, et me dit que je ne le regretterais pas. En partant, Harry le bouscula juste assez pour pouvoir lui mettre une main. Tout le monde le vit, mais personne ne dit rien. J'allais immédiatement me laver, me changer, et alla me poser dans un fauteuil. Je souris.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Perc', pour une fois je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Flint n'est pas du genre a faire de déclaration, et je ne bougerais pas sans un « je t'aime » dit les yeux dans les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas, mais… J'ai l'impression que ça va changer. Oui, il y a du changement dans l'air. »

Je ne sentais rien. J'avais mal au cœur, et essayais vainement de faire battre celui-ci un peu moins vite. J'étais en ébullition sans même m'en rendre compte. Je ne réalisais pas a quel point j'attendais sa venue. A quel point j'espérais encore des choses de lui. A quel point mes sentiments vis-à-vis de lui avaient changé.

Malefoy était parti. Chercher Flint, probablement. Je tremblais doucement dans mon fauteuil. Puis, Harry s'assit devant moi, un petit sourire innocent sur les lèvres :

« Tu sais, Oliver, on sera tous la. S'il te dit quoi que ce soit de négatif, on lui règle son compte.

- Ouaip', renchérit George, on ne le laissera plus te faire de mal ! »

Angélina me caressa maternellement les cheveux. Mes amis étaient tous derrière moi. Un air nouveau gonfla mes poumons. Quoi qu'il arrive, j'affronterais Flint. Jusqu'au bout. Après tout, c'est le rôle d'un rival, n'est-ce pas ?

« _Wood_. »

Si l'on m'avait dit qu'un Détraqueur venait d'entrer, glaçant l'air autour de moi, j'y aurais cru. Pourtant, cette voix grave, de gorge, chaude et vibrante, ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un homme. Un homme sur de lui, un homme capable, un homme manipulateur. Je fermais les yeux. Les rouvrit. Et me levais, très maître de moi.

« Flint. »

Salut pour salut. Je remarquais une certaine fièvre dans son regard d'acier, un léger tic sur ses lèvres charnues, et un tressaillement de ses poings serrés. Derrière lui, un Malefoy ténébreux tenait sa baguette tendue. Flint était venu par la force. Je m'avançais jusqu'à sentir son souffle. Puis, comprenant que j'allais moi-même perdre le contrôle, je me reculais nerveusement, et lui demandais ce qu'il avait à dire.

Ses yeux délavés balayèrent la salle.

« _Je veux être seul pour te parler. Fais les sortir._ »

Je lui indiquais sèchement que personne ne partirait. Le temps ou il avait les rennes en main était bien finit. Soit il parlait ici, et devant témoin, soit il pouvait s'en retourner dans son cachot humide. Une veine battait a sa tempe. Il bouillait d'une colère mal contenue, et j'en frissonnais d'excitation. La fureur, chez lui, le rendait beau a en mourir. Beau, dangereux, excitant. Je déviais l'axe de mon regard, mais il m'attrapa le visage pour le maintenir en face du sien. Percy fit un pas, inquiet, mais rien de plus. Ses yeux m'hypnotisaient. Je n'avais jamais été aussi faible. Mais il ne disait rien, enfoncé dans un silence , a mes yeux, lourd de sens. Je perdis patience, me jetais sur lui et tentais de le secouer :

« MAIS PARLE ! Parle, merde, dis moi quelque chose ! Tu n'as pas fais tout ce trajet pour rien, si ? Dis moi la vérité, pour une fois, la vérité, arrête de me faire mal comme ça, je suis sincère.. Et toi.. Tu ne vois que notre rivalité..

- _J'en ai rien de faire de tout ça, qu'on soit ennemis, rivaux, de maisons différentes, et je sais que j'ai du mal a m'exprimer, a être romantique a en crever comme toi, mais je fais un effort, Wood, pour toi je suis venu ici, et devant tous tes crétins de potes, je.. Je te dis que je tiens à toi. J'ai agis comme un con, pour me protéger, pour sauver les apparences, mais… Je dois grandir. Je __**dois**__ grandir. Et assumer. »_

Il se détourna, comme blessé. Il s'était excusé. Mais la question principale restait en suspend. M'aimait-il ? Voulait-il être avec moi ? Qu'il parle, par Merlin ! Je n'en pouvais plus, et mes jambes menaçaient de se dérober sous moi. Plus personne ne pipait mot. Même Malefoy semblait statufié. Entendre de tels mots de la part de Flint n'était pas perturbant que pour moi. Mon Serpentard secoua la tête. Et me scruta.

« _Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Pour te prouver que j'ai eu tors et que je.. Je.. Je tiens à toi ? Je n'ai pas peur. Dis-moi_. »

Un sourire éclaira mon visage. Je savais. Je savais comment nous contenter sans qu'il se sente rabaissé.

« Prends ça comme un défi, Flint. Un défi, un pari à tenir. Serais-tu capable de me retenir ? De m'empêcher d'aller voir ailleurs ? D'occuper mes pensées ? »

Evidemment, ce pari aurait été parfaitement stupide. Il pouvait tout faire. C'était même un jeu d'enfant. Mais il comprit instantanément la nuance, et ses crocs se découvrirent peu à peu. Il aimait ça.

«_ Bien sur. J'en serais capable._

- Prouve-le. »

Percy leva les yeux au ciel. Mon stratagème lui semblait exagéré. Mais entre Flint et moi, tout l'était. Tout. Il se mit à tourner autour de moi, comme une abeille autour d'un pot de confiture de figues, et me murmura qu'il me prouverait tout ce que je voulais, sans faute. Mais, qu'en contre parti, j'allais devoir faire un énorme sacrifice. Mental, et physique.

« Lequel ?

- _Il va falloir que tu sortes avec moi_.

- Et si je dis non ?

- _Tu n'as pas le droit de dire non. C'est moi qui dicte les règles_. »

Et de me prendre par les cheveux pour coller sa bouche à la mienne. Et de me jeter contre le mur pour me serrer contre lui. Et de me mordre le cou pour retrouver le goût qui lui avait manqué. Si ces démonstrations d'amour choquèrent mes amis, elles me comblèrent totalement. Mes bras serrés autour de sa nuque, je lui murmurais de ne plus me lâcher. De m'embrasser jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres me brûlent, de me toucher jusqu'à ce que mes muscles hurlent de douleur. Et il s'excusa. Au creux de mon oreille, il étouffa un pardon, un pardon plein de promesse, plein d'amour et de désir, de jalousie et de complexité. Nous savions que notre relation serait un véritable combat. Contre les autres, contre nous-mêmes. Peu importait. Nous étions ensemble.

Percy lui tapota sur l'épaule :

« Flint. Fais lui du mal une seule fois, et je me chargerais personnellement de ton cas. »

Ce jour là, Percy acquit un respect insoupçonné et jalousé par ses frères. Et moi, J'obtins un mâle de belle taille, a l'appétit sexuel instable et au regard de glace.

A part ça, on mange quoi ce soir ?

* * *

**Je m'excuse pour cette fin TROP rapide et PEU détaillée, mais je ne sais pas du tout les faire :'( !**

**Sinon, pour ceux ou celles qui on suivit cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous a plue, et, désolée encore une fois, mais vous n'allez pas vous débarrasser de moi comme ça, et oui, je reviens bientôt avec une autre fic du même couple ;DD !**

**A bientôt. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je sers a ça .**

**Misro.**


End file.
